


Baby Talk

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Gay Parents, M/M, Sperm Donation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Katherine discussed this over 4 months ago, and Jethro is the last one to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

“Yes, I understand. So, day 2 of my period? You can’t do anything until then?” Jethro paused at the doorway as Abby spoke on the phone. “Can my fiancée be there?”….”well, duh, yeah, she’s involved, but not…y’know…we can’t…yeah, you get it.”…”Okie doke. Should be in like 2 weeks or so, k, thanks!”    
  
“What was that?” Jethro asked, tickling Anna’s chin as she mashed the cereal between her fingers.    
  
“oh….uh…” Abby’s eyes got really wide and she started scanning the room. “You…um…weren’t supposed to hear that…just girl doctor stuff…”    
  
Jethro raised an eyebrow. It didn’t take much to get information out of Abby.    
  
“We were gonna see if I can have a baby.” She clapped a hand over her mouth.    
  
Jethro blinked several times.    
  
“Baby! Baby!” Anna started bouncing in her high chair. “Mama!” She squealed as Katherine came into the room on the new forearm crutches she’d been working with. Jethro turned, and Katherine looked between him, Abby, and Anna and groaned.    
  
“Abby, you didn’t?” Abby nodded. “Jethro, we weren’t even sure of what we’re doing, we just figured at first we’d get some preliminary workups done and made the appointment, and we were gonna talk before it, but then, with all the...changes… we postponed. They called to try and reschedule this morning. We're still not sure we're going to go, we haven't talked and with Tony not here, it's not fair.”    
  
Jethro sat at the table and rubbed his rough palm over Anna’s scalp. “It's ok, I get it. Were you gonna buy sperm, or…?” Abby shuffled closer to Katherine, her face beet red. Jethro tilted his head a little to look at her better, and she ducked behind Katherine. “What, Abs? If you want, I could…”    
  
“Ew! No!” Abby shouted, then peeked out from behind her shield. “I mean, not that it’s a bad idea, logically, it’d be nice to have Anna have a brother or sister biologically, y’know, but…you’re like…more like a mentor to me than anything, even though we’re all homey and stuff, and you’re kinda brotherly to Katherine, and, I mean, picturing you with TONY is hot, but the idea of having your _stuff_ all up in here, it’s…” Katherine shot Abby a glance and she stopped babbling and waving her hands at her stomach. As Katherine started to talk, Abby finished…”it’s weird” she blurted out. Katherine looked at her again and she shrugged.    
  
Jethro ignored Abby for a second and tried to read Katherine. “So…if you’re embarrassed by it, then you’re not catalog shopping, and you’re not asking me…” he closed his eyes and sighed. “Tony?”    
  
Katherine sat next to him and touched his shoulder. “we mentioned it briefly a few weeks before your vacation. Just to see if he’d be open to it before we even talked it over more ourselves. We wanted to wait until he talked to you about it, but…”    
  
“But it’s been almost 3 months now, and you don’t know when he’s coming home?”    
  
Katherine nodded. “We're just debating whether to get our ducks in a row on our end, and then decide what to do. If we’re even gonna do it. Especially if-- _ when _ \--Tony comes home with Tali, I'm not even sure there would be enough room, unless you guys need the space to reconnect, and we could... ”    
  
Jethro looked at her, then Abby, then Anna. “As ‘weird’ as it might be, if you need me, just ask. I can handle myself, so to speak. Got several decades of practice.” He winked and smiled at his own joke as Katherine and Abby groaned. “ _ And _ we can always figure out space.” He’d thought about the living situation. He’d thought about how he’d feel splitting their little family and moving apart. He'd talked about what it would look like, with Charlotte. And couldn't see himself happy in any of the situations. Increased vacation time, maybe buying a vacation home to get away from time to time, but he loved his girls. All 3 of them. And Nate, even though he'd moved his stuff into an apartment two weeks ago. (Jethro made a mental note to have Tony call him… They'd bonded, and he was feeling rejected).   
  
“Baby!” Anna giggled. She liked her baby dolls. Mum and Babb-Babb were gonna get her a new one, she knew it.    
  


*****

“ _ So, sperm?” _

Tony spit his drink across the table, “what?!”

_ “Abby spilled. Were you going to tell me?” _

Tony looked into the laptop screen and sighed, “well, hello to you too, and yes, I was, but then…” he waved his hands around.

_ “You still considering it?” _

“There's a clinic here that will ship it back, if they want. I guess I just offered before I really thought about it, and now I can't exactly take it back.” He flushed at the thought of Abby pregnant with his child. “Maybe I just like getting NCIS ladies knocked up.” He gave a nervous laugh as Jethro glared at him.

_ “Tony, you know they're not doing anything until you come home, right? They didn't say that, but I could tell. So don't worry about it. They're in no rush, and I'd like to talk about it. In person. It's a little different now.” _

Tony smiled. Jethro wasn't knocking his idea, he wasn't putting it down, he wasn't pushing. He was just...looking at him. “You're in luck. I've got an interview in DC late next week. I'd like to get that done with, then...maybe... dinner? I can't stay, I've got things here to finish if I get this position, but a night…?

Jethro's eyes crinkled with his smile and he nodded.  _ “Cowboy steaks, or restaurant?” _

“I’ll head straight for the basement when I get there?”

_ “Third step’s been empty for a while.” _

**Author's Note:**

> It's not coming across well, but the girls don't know Tony has vowed to come home.
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems rushed...I wrote a bunch of these all at once and I've been posting them as I edit.


End file.
